South's Revenge
by Thousnelda
Summary: 150 years after the cival war, America is suddenly kidnapped by a strange girl who calls herself Confederacy. As the other countries watch her torture America, will they be able to help him before it's too late? Rated M for swearing and torture
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. All I own are the OCs and this story. **

Prologue

It was April 18th, 1865. After five long years of bloodshed, America had finally beaten his sister in their Civil war; stopping her from separating from him. The war had not been easy on either of them, both of them had large numbers of casualties, depressed economies, and political turmoil; but it had been even harder on the Confederacy, whose very way of life has been destroyed due to the war and its results. America thought about this as he began to look for her.

America and his sister were never too close; even when they were colonies under England the two of them were in certain ways very different. And the whole business of slavery had only made their relationship even tenser. He knew that the war was inevitable, but he still liked to pretend that it did not have to be this way; this harsh.

At last he found her, too battered to run; leaning against the side of a blasted house for support. She saw America too, and pointed her gun at him. He could see the pain and anger in her eyes as he walked up to her. Putting his hands up to show he meant no harm he said, "Lower the gun South; the war's over."

In response, she spat some blood out of her mouth and said, "Shut up Yankee. Those bosses of ours can say whatever they want, but I'll never surrender to you!"

"Why do you have to be so stubborn? Just except the fact that you lost and let me help you," America said while reaching out to her.

South glared at him with hostility for a moment before laughing at him in an insane voice. At least she said, "You Yankee's are such hypocrites; especially you! What? Are you the only one who can declare independence? You make me sick."

America watched quietly as she then began to cough up more blood. He tried again, "Let me help you South. That's what my boss wants to do."

She laughed at him again and said, "That boss of yours is a walking corpse and you know it. You should be surprised that he hasn't killed himself out of stress yet. And when he's dead, what will those other politicians want?" her mood then darkened and told him, "save your help for the babes you hurt to get at me."

America swallowed at the last part. He knew that by the babes she meant the states that left with her. The best plan his side had come up with to win the war had been hard on those states, and left several of them hurt very, very badly. He hated the fact that he and his people had done that to his own states, his children, so he had to keep reminding himself that it was for the good of the country. As his boss said, a house divided cannot stand; right?

He was drawn out of his thoughts when South shot at him; grazing his left arm. Instinctually, he ducted behind a destroyed fence as another shot came at him. He really did not want to shot at her, but she started it; she had it coming and it was for his own self defense. As he loaded his gun, he decided that the best thing to do would be to shoot at her arm; the wound wouldn't kill her that way.

As he aimed and fired however, she tried to move for cover. The bullet missed the arm and instead hit her chest. America rushed to her to see if she was alright. She did not scream, she did not cry or beg for help, all she said was, "I will get even with you."

After these last words, she shut her eyes and stopped breathing. America did not know if she was dead forever, he had never seen one of his kind die. He became scared and tried to wake her up, but that did not work. He then left her to try and find help.

Shortly after he left, Virginia came to check on South. She was fond of South, the capital was in her state, and had recently become the woman's caretaker. When she found South lying still with a new wound in her chest, she began to cry. She decided to take the woman to a secret place where she could be buried in peace. When they got there however, she found that the woman still had the slightest bit of life in her. Virginia then decided to help her in secret, and when it came out that everyone else thought that South was dead she decided that no one else was to be part of her secret.

It would not be until roughly 150 years after this that Virginia's secret came out due to a very bad event.

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

Chapter one:

It was the day of another world meeting, but unlike all of the other ones, something was missing. Actually the thing missing was one of the nations, and not just any nation; America. England tried reaching him on the phone for the fifth time, but like all of the others tries it went straight to voice mail. After sitting down in his chair frustrated, France asked, "Still no word from him?"

"No. It makes no bloody sense; America always has his phone on," England said a little snippily to France.

"Did you try his house?" China asked.

"Yes, yes. I tried calling there too. All I reached was D.C. who said that he hasn't been home since yesterday."

"This is rather odd for America-san, "Japan began, "Where could he be?"

"Maybe he went on another of his 'secret middle east missions,'" Russia offered.

"Please. If he was anywhere near my house I'd of smelled him by now," replied Iran. Several other nations threw in their opinions on where America was, but no one could reach a consensus. As this was going on, England could not help but feel uneasy. America may be flighty at times, but he would never miss a chance to give out his idea; especially when he was supposed to be hosting.

After a while, Germany decided that they had spent enough time ideally wondering where America was and called the meeting into order. The meeting went surprisingly smoothly; despite the fact that England and France continued to fight like usual. Soon it was the evening, 5 o'clock exactly, and everyone began to get ready to leave for supper. Japan still had his computer up at this time, and was about to close it when a webcam feed popped up.

The image from the webcam showed a shadowy room, stone walls and floor, and was focused on a figure by the back wall. The camera then zoomed in and showed that the figure was America; his arms and legs bound and looking as if he was in a daze. When Japan realized this, he called for the remaining nations to come over and look at this. They did so, and soon began to call at America to see if he could hear them.

America began to stir when he heard their calls, which relieved several of them; especially England. England then decided to ask, "America, are you alright?"

"Iggy? Ya, I think so. Just a little stiff," America said the last part while trying to sit up.

England was relieved to hear this and then asked, "Do you know where you are?"

To this America began to look around the room and said, "Not really sure. It looks like some kind of old basement."

Just then, a beam of light passed by America's head and then left. Everyone assumed that this meant his captor had come into the room. America seemed to tense when his captor began to giggle. Then a young girl, no older than twenty walked into the camera's view. She was wearing a navy blue suit with thick boots and her medium length blond hair in a ponytail.

"Hi y'all! Hope ya other nations like my little show," the girl said. She then held up close to the camera a shiny, new-looking knife and said, "For today's show we're going to use this."

After showing the knife, she casually walked up to America; who at this time was trying to break loose while glaring at her. She then kicked him hard in the stomach to stop his struggling and knelt down to his level. Smirking the entire time, she took the knife and jammed it deep into his right shoulder; causing America to gasp with pain. From there she slowly dragged it down halfway to his elbow. America tried to bite back the pain as she whispered to him, "I'm going easy on you today because I won the first battle*."

She then stood up and giggled again at America. After this, she turned to the camera and said, "Hope to see ya'll same time tomorrow."

With that she left the room. The webcam stayed on for a few minutes while the other nations watched as America sat there; trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his bleeding arm. The screen then went blank, and the nations were no farther in figuring out where he was.

***= the first battle of the Civil War was the first Battle of Bull Run (the South called it the first battle of Manassas), which was won by the Confederates. This was a surprise loss for the North, and showed that the South was serious about going to war.**

**Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 2

All the nations were in shock. They would have never thought that America would be captured and tortured by such a girl. They stayed there in silence for a while, staring at the now blank screen. At last the silence was broken by Italy asking, "Who was that?"

"I'm not sure, but we can now assume that she has it in for America," Germany said.

"She looked a little like America, aru. Almost like they were related," China said, "But if that was the case why hurt him?"

"It's strange. That girl seems a little familiar," France mused. England agreed with this statement, but could not place where he would have met her. All of the other nations thought about this for a while.

After a few moments of thinking, Canada began to try mumbling out something. The majority of the other nations did not hear him, but France was standing next to him and heard the mumbling. He then turned to Canada and asked, "What do you think, Canada?"

Several of the others then turned to Canada as he said, "She reminds me of a nation America and I knew a long time ago. But the last I heard she was dead."

This gave the others some more to think about. Was it possible for a nation to come back from the dead simply to hurt America? More importantly, who exactly was she then? At last they decided that there was not much they could do for him at that moment, and decided to separate for the evening. They would bring up this topic during the meeting tomorrow.

The next day came, and as they planed the topic of what they saw on the webcam came up. None of the nations still had a concrete idea of what to do exactly. They knew that first they needed to locate America. To this, Estonia came up with the idea of trying to track the feed the next time it came up. Since the next time this was supposed to happen was that evening, everyone decided to stay and watch the "show."

Soon it was five o'clock, and every nation with their laptop had it out to see if the webcam feed would come back. When it was exactly five, the feed came to each of their laptops.

Like the day before, the first thing they saw was America lying down by the wall, still with his hands and legs bound. This time he was surrounded by what looked to be dried blood; most likely from the wound to his shoulder and arm. To test if he could still hear them, Russia began to call out to him. In response, America opened his eyes and moved slightly so that he was looking at the camera. His face was paler than usual and he looked tired, but he still greeted him.

Again, the door opened and closed; signaling that it was about to begin again. Like before, the girl appeared before the camera in the same outfit, only this time her footsteps sounded heavier. She then smiled at the camera and said, "Hi ya'll! I see there's a lot more laptops up this time, which is good since I so love an audience. Hope ya like today's show!"

With this said she placed a pair of brass knuckles on each fist and covered them with leather gloves. She then walked up to America, who by this time had forced himself into a sitting position. Grabbing him by the hair with one hand, she then began to hit him three times in the face and throat.

By the time she was done with this, America's face was covered with blood. When she leaned in close to him, he simply looked up at her and spat some blood onto her face.

"Is that it?" He asked in a raspy voice.

She laughed at this and slammed his head hard against the wall. After this she said, "Just warming up, sugar."

She then began to pouch and kick all over his body. With each blow, she would say, "This one is for Phillipi, and Boonville, and Hoke's Run, and Rich Mountain, and Carnifex ferry, and Cheats Mountain, and Fredericktown,…" and so on. Every so often as she said these names and punched or kicked him, they could also hear the crunch as she broke another bone.

She finally stopped after twenty three blows; due to America fainting. After she noticed this, she began to pick at him to see if she could wake him up; but it was no use. As she did this, she said to him, "Faintin' on me already? I thought that the hero could withstand more than that!"

She then turned back to the camera and said, "Sorry for it ending so short like this. See ya'll same time tomorrow."

As she began to walk off screen, England yelled out, "Stop! Just, who are you?"

She then turned to face the camera again and said, "Mr. England? To think, you don't remember me. Ya always did dote over him and it has been a while, but I figured you'd still remember me. Its quiet rude ya know. But if you don't remember than it can't be helped. For the time being, ya'll call me Confederacy."

With that she again left the cell, and the screen again went blank.

**Quick History: the names Confederacy was saying as she hit America were battles between June 1861 - December of 1861 that were either tied or Union victory. A lot of them were minor battles, so I simply decided to put them all together.**

**As always, please review~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter three

The nations were in an uproar. Sure Canada and a few of the European nations had heard of a place called Confederacy, but she was destroyed after America's Civil War. How was she able to still live 150 years later?

England broke the discussions by asking Estonia, "Were you able to locate where they are?"

Estonia looked at his laptop once more, but then shook his head and said, "No, the person who sent it has their location coded. I may be able to locate them, but it could be a while."

England sighed and asked, "I guess that's the best we have at the moment, unless anyone else has an idea?"

"Perhaps we should ask America's southern states," France said, "If she is who she says she is, then it would make sense for at least one of them to be her partner in this."

"Vee, but why would one of his kids want to hurt him?" Italy asked.

"I don't know Italy," Germany said, "but it is an idea."

Deciding that this was as good an idea as any, they decided that they would question those states tomorrow. They first had to get D.C.'s support, since none of them knew how to contact the states. After getting that, the nations were able to tell the states to come over the next day. Most of the nations, deciding that they weren't needed anymore, then left for their own countries.

* * *

><p>By the time the next day came, the group that was still trying to find America had shrunk down to England, France, Canada, Russia, China, Japan, Germany, the Italys, and Estonia. That day around noon, the Southern states along with D.C filed into the conference room; not knowing what exactly to expect.<p>

When the last one had sat down, England closed and locked the door. The lock made a loud sound; which put all the states on edge. He then went on and said, "Sorry, but what we need to talk about is very important so we don't want people leaving. I'm assuming that you all know that America has been kidnapped."

"Yes," D.C. began, "We heard about it. Apparently she isn't sending the live feed to us. Do you have any ideas who it is?"

"She called herself Confederacy," Germany said dryly. When the states heard this they paled for a moment. Then Louisiana said, "Oh I get it, because it's Ma doing this ya'll think we're in on it. Well sorry mister, but I don't know anything and I doubt anyone else knows anything."

"Thank you for saying that Louisiana, but we will need to decide that for ourselves," France said. To this the majority of the states huffed and sighed displeased. None of them were really looking forward to this.

For the rest of the afternoon, several nations would take one state at a time to a smaller room to question him or her. By the time they got to the last state, it seemed that none of them knew anything about what she was doing or where she was hiding. At last they called in the last state; Virginia. She sat down in a chair and faced the nations as they began to question her.

They asked her what her relationship with Confederacy was, if she knew where she had been hiding, if she was trusted by her, if she knew where she was now, and so on. Virginia answered them as best she could, but it still seemed that she was not telling the whole story on some of the questions.

"Ginny, if you know something you need to tell them," D.C. said at last. To this she simply looked at him annoyed and said, "I don't know anything else right now, but if I hear something or think of something I'll be sure to tell ya."

With that she excused herself. The nations had not really gotten anywhere, which did not sit well with any of them. There was still a half hour before five o'clock, so they decided to stay there and wait to see what was going to happen today.

Soon it was five o'clock, and like the last few days, the web feed came on. Like before, they saw America, looking even worse than last time. He was awake already, however, sitting against the wall and staring into space. They waited for her to come in, and she did. She looked at the camera and said, "Hi ya'll, today I came up with a new game to play with America. I hope you all love it."

She then turned on a flashlight, hung it from the ceiling and allowed it to swing back and forth. She then unbound America's arms and legs and forced him to his feat. He looked confused at first, especially when she told him, "The doors over there and unlocked. Why don't ya try to make a brake for it?"

He gave the idea a moment to register, then took a feeble step away from the wall. As he did this, the main light went out; leaving the swaying flashlight as the only light in the room. He then made as quick a dash as he could for the door, only to end up feeling a blade run across his chest and stumble down.

The other nations watched in horror as they tried to catch what was going on. Due to the single swaying light, they could not make everything out; but they were still able to see America stagger up or try to get out of the way as Confederacy lunged at him with a knife. With each gash, America would give out a loud cry; which would only make Confederacy laugh with glee.

At last it stopped when a third person opened the door and gasped. Through the light from the doorway, the nations could see all of America. He was hurt very badly now, and seemed to be bleeding from every inch of his body. Confederacy looked at the figure in the doorway, and without saying a word got up, dragged America back to the wall, and re-bound him. She then left the room and had the camera turned off.

**For those wondering: the "game"** **Confederacy was playing was supposed to represent the battle of Shiloh, which was one of the bloodiest battles on American soil. In the battle, Grant was surprise attacked by the confederate troops, but was able to win by having his forces retreat to a sunken area outside of Pittsburg landing where reinforcements were meet up with him.**

**As always, please review~ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter four

The nations did not know what to think of this, all they knew for sure was that now there was a third person in on this, and that the show was done for the day. But who was the third person going to help; Confederacy or America? None of them were hoping that the person was going to aid Confederacy. They then left for the day, staying as a group. They knew that the chances of her going after them was highly unlikely, after all it was America that she wanted, but it simply felt safer as a group.

The next day, D.C. decided to call Virginia's cell again. He had known her for his entire life, and had picked up on the fact that she was hiding something. _Maybe she'll be more willing to tell me instead of the nations,_ he thought. However, she never picked up.

Soon it was time for him to meet up with the nations, so he decided to give up for the day. He didn't know for sure if he should like being asked to help them or not. The whole idea of having to work with that pyromaniac England or the idea that it was because his dad was kidnapped made him dislike this whole thing. On the other hand, it was pretty cool being a major help in an event like this.

He sat down in what was usually America's chair, only to find that he felt dwarfed from its size. Soon the others filed in. He watched some of their expressions; mainly seeing how tired England, Canada and some of the others looked. _They'll worry themselves sick at this rate_, he thought to himself.

Germany then called everyone to order and asked if anyone else had any new ideas or insight. D.C. then lifted his hand up high and shouted, "I have one."

France chuckled at his energy and asked, "And what is that?"

"Well, I think that Ginny, er, Virginia still knows something," he said particularly hyper about being able to speak.

"And you think this why?" Germany asked.

"Well I've known her long enough to know when she's keeping something a secret, and yesterday she totally was."

"Or perhaps she was simply nervous," England said dryly.

D.C. bit his lip and looked at England's chest, trying to avoid eye-contact. He then said, "She was keeping something a secret, I'm sure of it."

"Then have you been able to contact her and ask," England asked sounding a little impatient.

D.C. frowned and replied, "No. I tried her house and got nothing, and it was the same with her cell. For all I know she's probably spending the day somewhere where there's no service. But-."

"Then you just found a dead end," England continued, "it's a good idea, surprisingly, but if you can't get a hold of her then that idea isn't going to get us anywhere. Unless you can get a hold of her soon, we should probably try something else."

D.C. flopped back in the chair and allowed it to spin around a few times. He certainly wasn't going to stop his idea. Besides, what did any of the nations know about Virginia? After this, they continued the meeting with other ideas which were shot down or discussed/ argued over. they also asked Estonia if they had gotten any farther; only to be told "not yet."

Soon it was close to five o'clock, and like with the other days the nations pulled out their laptops and waited for the 'show' to begin. When it turned five, it began and like always they saw America. This time, however, when they saw America they noticed that his shirt was removed and that he was covered with make-shift bandages. Without his shirt, it showed even more that he hadn't eaten too much of anything since he was taken there.

This was the first time in about a week since D.C. saw America, and he had rarely ever seen him like this. Finally he stumbled out, "Da-dad?"

America blinked and looked at the camera; obviously forcing a smile. He then answered, "Hey guys…still watching this?"

England was about to reply, but was cut off when the door open and closed. Confederacy then walked into the screen; this time holding a baseball bat behind her. She then said, "Hi ya'll! Sorry 'bout last time, I wasn't expectin' company. She even wanted me to bandage his wounds. Doesn't he look so ugly in them? Well, enough ideal chit-chat. Let's get on with the show."

As she walked up to America, he did not try to squirm away, but instead glared at her. To this she smirked and swung the bat with all her might at his groin. Upon impact, his eyes widened and he began to cough up blood, but she held him against the wall with her foot to keep him from crumpling over. She then took a swing at his skull which made a sickening sound and caused his glasses to go flying.

She allowed him to slump down to his side as she grabbed his glasses. Upon looking at them she began to smile, a new game forming in her mind for later. She then placed them back by his head and said, "Ya should be more careful with these," and left after saying good-bye to the others.

The camera stayed on for a few moments longer; long enough so that they could watch as America coughed a few more times before finally fainted.

**As always, please review! =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter five

It had been a few days since D.C. first saw the video, and now he wished that he never had to see or listen to anymore. The other countries were in the same boat. Even ones like Germany and Russia who had witnessed plenty of blood and brutality in their day had had enough of this, and worked even harder to try to find America.

Estonia was also not getting any closer, and after a while simply gave up on that idea. D.C however did not give up on his idea about Virginia and called her constantly. He tried again during a break in the meeting, and she finally picked up. He was delighted to finally reach her and asked, "Hey Ginny. It's me D.C. Can you talk?"

"Sure D.C., what is it," she asked.

"I was wondering if something was up. I've been trying to contact you for like three days now. Also I wanted to ask you some more questions about the whole thing with Dad and the Confederacy. Did you think of anything else?"

"D.C., I thought I already told you that you shouldn't muck around in a woman's business."

"What if it helps find dad? Come on Ginny, you were one of her favorites, right? If that's the case then how can you expect me to believe that she hasn't had any contact with you? Please Ginny, to help dad?"

"Dad will be fine. He's strong and according to Ma she needs him to break or something like that; which we both know he won't."

"So you are talking with her!"

Virginia bit her lip. She had slipped and now D.C. knew that she was talking with her ma. Trying to think of something to say, she was interrupted by him asking, "So then do you know where they are? If so you can totally tell us and we can save dad!"

"Ya realize that you're asking me to give up my ma. After all this, they may even try to kill her," she replied drying, "All I can tell you right now is that the place is in the swamps, so as soon as ma heard you guys coming she could easily grab dad and take him away where you wouldn't get to them."

D.C. thought about this as Ginny continued, "Look, I'm not really sure what she's planning, but maybe if I get on her good side she'll tell me. If I hear anything else I'll let you know. Bye."

Virginia then hung up her phone, causing D.C. to do the same. He then looked at the Nations who were wondering what she had to say. At last England asked, "Well?"

"She didn't say that much," he began, "just that they're apparently in some swamp and Confederacy is planning something more for dad. According to what she said Confederacy first needs Dad's will to break or something like that. She also said that she'd call back if she learned anything else."

"A swamp? How dreadful sounding," France said.

"Where would we find one," Estonia asked.

"There's a lot of them from my house south," D.C. said.

"If she knows this then perhaps she knows where they are," Germany stated.

"Vee, maybe Virginia's the third person," Italy exclaimed.

"Possibly. But what did she mean about breaking America's will?" England mused.

"Break America-san's will…break it how badly? This knowledge is as helpful as it is helpless," Japan said pondering what it could mean.

"Is it even possible to do that?" France thought.

To France's question, Russia answered, "I doubt it. Believe me comrade, I tried and failed at breaking him. If this girl is able to do it, than I would like to discuss her methods with her."

As the group talked about the idea of breaking America's will, Romano had been quietly thinking. At last he shouted out, "Hey, I have a question about this sadistic bitch! When exactly did she come around?"

The group was silent for a while as England, France, and Canada thought about this. Canada then piped in, "I vaguely remember America talking about a girl called South when we were little. She could be the same person as Confederacy I guess. Why do you ask?"

Romano did not answer, but looked fairly troubled by this information. Soon it was time for Confederacy's "show," and like all the other times they watched. America did not look as bad today as he had before; most likely because of the third person aka Virginia. He was awake when the camera turned on, with fresh bandages. Like before, the group greeted America, but before he could say anything back the door opened and closed.

Confederacy walked into the screen with a rod and a new pair of gloves; tight fitting rubber gloves and matching boots. She then said, "Hi ya'll. For today's game I'm planning on using this toy."

As she said "toy," she snapped the rod against her hand. She then smiled and walked up to America. Once she got to him, she leaned down over him and told him to say something. In response, he glared at her and said, "Let's just get this over with."

She laughed at this and said, "I see that you're gettin' some of your fire back. But ya know what they do to cattle you don't play nice," she then jabbed him with the rod and after pressing a button sent a stream of electricity through him. As this happened, America let out a scream; which stopped only when she let go of the button and said, "They get punished."

America's body twitched for several moments after the current stopped. After this, she prodded his head up so that she could look at his face. She then stabbed at his chest with the rod and shocked him again; this time for a longer amount of time. After this, he crumpled to the ground; his body still twitching sporadically.

She smiled happily as she watched him twitch, but then frowned when she saw that he was having problems breathing. She then sighed and muttered, "Dammit," before having the camera turned off.

**as always, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter six

It had been a couple days since the electric rod incident, and America was still recovering from it; so the last few shows had not been as brutal. Even so, Virginia still found herself needing to take care of him daily.

He was asleep when she was doing this that day, and as she finished he awoke with a start; staring at her scared. Eventually however he calmed down when his eyes became accustomed to the light and saw who it was. After this she quickly finished and gave him some food; not a lot of food, but the most that she could sneak in.

She then left him with a shaky smile and went to get as far as she could from that dark basement. On her way, she bumped into Confederacy and dropped her first aid supplies. Noticing the bandages, Confederacy said, "Hi, honey. Went to see America I see."

Virginia was quiet for a moment, and then asked, "Ma, how long is this going to go on for?"

Confederacy gave her a sympathetic smile and said, "Don't worry Ginny, if things continue as planned, then this will all be over soon."

"How soon?"

"If he gives up, then just until the next new moon. If he doesn't, then it could be a little longer," Confederacy explained calmly.

Virginia was quiet again, and then asked, "Will dad be okay after that?"

Confederacy did not answer, but instead slowly turned her sympathetic smile to a sinister one. She then gave Virginia a kiss on the forehead before saying, "Well, it's almost five o'clock. I should go get ready."

With that, she left towards America's cell, and Virginia left towards the front door. She stayed out there during the show, and even though she was not near the room, she could still make out America's screams. After she was sure the show was over, she decided that she had had enough and called the others.

* * *

><p>Like usual, the nations had spent the day trying to figure out what to do. They were also fairly nervous for America's safety. They knew that Virginia was looking out for him, but that did not stop Confederacy from beating him. The show that night was an excellent example of that.<p>

In that show, Confederacy had broken his glasses and while holding him down slowly stuck the shards into his eye. His cries for help were so loud and strained that he spent the second half of the cries coughing up blood and several of the nations had to look away. After all the glass shards were in his eyes, she ended it by saying, "Ya always were forgetful. Ya should now thank me for making it so ya can't lose your glasses."

A few minutes after the show, D.C. received a call on his phone. Shakily, he asked who it was and found out it was Virginia. He then placed it on speaker and asked what was up.

"I wanted to tell you guys what I found out," she said quickly.

"And what's that?" England asked gloomily.

"According to M-Confederacy, if America gives up she's planning on ending all this on the next new moon."

"The next new moon?" Romano asked for clarification, "You're certain she said the next new moon."

"Ya. I'm not deaf," Virginia huffed.

Romano then began to yell out "That sadistic bitch! I can't believe she would try that!" followed by every swear word he could think of. When it seemed that he was done with this, Italy asked, "What's wrong Romano? What's she trying?"

Romano then sighed and said, "It more a rumor than a fact about twin nations that represent the same country. The rumor is that if a twin were to break the other twin's will to exist and kill the twin on a new moon, then that twin would gain all of the others land, strength and status. In other words, if the plan works then Confederacy would also be America."

"You mean she's planning on killing dad," D.C. asked in disbelief. He would normally doubt that the idea was possible, but weirder things have been happening recently when it comes to America. To his question Romano simply nodded.

"If you knew about this rumor, then I'm surprised that you didn't try it out," France said jokingly. To this Romano snorted and said, "I thought about it, but Italy's more useful alive than he is dead."

This comment successfully chilled the air in the conference room and caused Italy to begin to tremble out of fear while clinging to Germany. After a few moments of this, Germany asked Virginia if she would tell them where they were.

She paused for a minute and was about to tell them when they heard the door open and Confederacy talking in the background. She then quickly hung up; leaving the nations to think of their next move.

**As always, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter seven

Virginia called the others back early the next morning, and told them the location of the compound where South was keeping America. The others were so eager to get America away from her, that they did not think too much on a plan for when they got there or find it weird that she suddenly ended the call. These were two mistakes that they would soon regret.

It was around noon when they finally reached the compound. When they did get there, instead of a fortified building or even a normal building like they expected they found it recently burned and abandoned. After determining that it was safe to continue in, they decided to search the remains for any sign that this was in fact the correct place.

Shortly after beginning this, Italy shouted, "Hey guys! I found a basement!"

The others quickly rushed to him and decided that it was worth a try to see what was down there. As they ventured down, they realized that the basement was actually a long corridor which led to a single room. France tried the door to find it locked, and stepped out of the way when Russia decided kick it off its hinges.

The room was pitch black until Germany flipped a switch which turned a dull light from the ceiling on. When he did this, they all recognized the puddle of blood, the binds and the room as the room America was kept in. Their attention was then turned to the girl who was lying on the floor; Virginia.

D.C. was the first to rush over to her, and was relieved to find that she was only unconscious. The others then followed and looked around the room.

"I guess it's obvious what happened, aru," China said.

"Vee, what?" Italy asked.

"Confederacy found out that we were coming and left with America," Estonia explained.

"But why leave Ginny?" D.C. now asked.

"Perhaps she found out that she helped us," England began, "Needless to say, it's pointless to stay here much longer."

With this said; they took Virginia and left the ruins disappointed. They were again at square one when it came to finding America, and this time his days were numbered. When they got back to their meeting room, it was already almost five, so they all took out their laptops and waited for the show to begin.

Like before, it began by showing America, who simply looked down with his now blind eyes. Japan then called out at him, and when America heard this he began to look around as if trying to desperately find them.

Confederacy then walked into the screen with two covered buckets and an uncovered bucket and laughed at him saying, "They're from the video, idiot. They aren't here and they're not gonna be here." She then turned to the camera and said, "Hi ya'll. Ya guys were really mean today, trying to spoil my fun. And I really liked that place too. It's also a shame about Ginny, but if she won't see the big picture in all this then she ain't much help is she. As it is, I did like the whole fire thing and it gave me the perfect idea for today's game."

With this said she doused one of the covered bucket's contents all over America, who instantly made a sour face when he smelt the fumes. She then lit a match and dropped it on his head, instantly setting him up in flames. She smiled insanely as he cried and tried to put himself out by feebly rolling around on the dirt floor.

After a few minutes, he eventually went out. The other nations then watched as she looked at the barely conscious America and then said, "That was fun, let's do it again!"

She then uncovered the other bucket and poured its contents all over his body. When he felt the liquid hit him, he began to scream, "No more, God no more. Please no," and continued until he could not longer and bloody tears covered his face. As he did this, she could not help but smile triumphantly and light him up again. This time however, she used the third bucket full of sand to put him out a few moments later.

After doing this, she left the now beaten, blind, and burned America where he laid and turned the camera off.

**Inspiration for this chapter is from Sherman's march to the sea, where Sherman burned a roughly mile wide streak across Georgia.**

**Sorry for it being shorter…**

**As always, please Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter eight:

The new moon was the next night, and the nations were still not completely sure where to go now that their only lead became a dead end. Virginia had just awoken that morning, but when asked for any other ideas she could not think of anything at that time, so they were on their own. Nevertheless, she joined them as they talked through what they should do.

"There's something that's bothering me," Japan began.

"Besides this whole mess, aru?" China asked snidely.

"I was thinking about all of the shows and I remembered something from the first showing," Japan explained.

"And what is that?" England asked, at this point eagerly waiting for any idea.

"In the first show Confederacy said something to America. I could not make it all out but I'm fairly certain she was talking about winning a first battle."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Germany asked. To this Virginia decided to pipe in her idea. And said, "She's spent the last 150 years obsessed with the Civil War. She may have been referring to the first battle of that."

"The first battle was Bull Run,"D.C. began thinking, "so if she began with the first battle then it would make sense for her to end with that war's last battle, right?"

"It's possible. But where would that get us?" France asked now.

"She's always been pretty sentimental," Virginia began only to be cut off by Italy saying, "Vee, then maybe we should go to wherever that was and well find her!"

The group looked at Italy for a moment considering his uncharacteristically good idea. After this, England shouted, "So then where exactly are we going?"

To this D.C. chimed in and said while taking out his dad's world map to show where it was, "The last battle was the battle of Columbus, here." With them all knowing where they were to go, the nations left; completely ignoring the fact that Virginia was trying to tell them something.

It was already in the afternoon when they reached the old battlefield, due to them getting lost. When they did get there, they desperately began to search. They did as thorough a search as they could, but it was still of no use. Sadly, none of them were able to find any sign of either America or the Confederacy. They soon realized that it was already past eight, with them missing the show and the only thing to show of it being the fact that they knew for sure was that Confederacy and America were not there.

With all of them now frustrated, they went back to their meeting room to talk this out. It was very late when they got back however, and instead of talking they began to argue amongst themselves.

"Did we get something wrong?" England thought aloud to the group.

"I don't know Angleterre, but this certainly is not good," France answered.

"Whose stupid idea was it to come out there anyways?" Estonia asked while scratching at mosquito bite.

"Vee, sorry everybody."

"It's alright," Germany sighed, "We were all thinking the same thing when you said it."

"But it still means that we wasted another day," Japan said.

"But there is still time to save him, da?" Russia asked.

"One problem vodka-bastard," Romano began, "We have no idea where they are or any clues to find that out. We'd need a fucking miracle to save him in time."

"Or we could ask Virginia again," a voice spoke in. When the group heard this, they looked around the room, since they were certain that they heard America. They then looked to the voice's owner, only to see that it was Canada (How long had he been there?)

"What do you mean, Canada?" France asked.

"Before we left to check the battlefield, she looked like she had another idea. Maybe she thought of a different place to check."

"Bloody Hell! Why didn't you tell us about this sooner?" England yelled at him.

"Sorry. I tried but you all ignored me," he answered.

They were silent after this, thinking about what to do. It was already after midnight, she would probably be asleep and they were all in desperate need of sleep also. So they decided that they would ask her tomorrow.

**For the part in parentheses: Due to the fact that Canada tends to be forgotten by the others, I didn't have him talk a lot in the series; which led to me forgetting that he was in the group until I was writing this (I know, I'm a bad, especially since I like to think I'm a Canada fan).**

**So anyways…Please Review~~ **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter nine:

Early the next morning, the nations called Virginia and asked if she could tell them what she remembered. It was so early in fact that they woke her up. When they did ask her, she told them, "Well, like I said she was living in the past; so you guys were on the right track. It just wasn't a battle were they met last."

"So can you tell us where you think they are?" England asked her.

"Ya, it's sort of in the middle of nowhere so I'll just send D.C. the coordinates," she said. A few minutes later, D.C.'s phone rung that it got the message. They saw that like what she said, they were going to the middle of nowhere, but had their jet ready to get to the nearest airport to their destination anyways.

After a two hour plane ride and several hours in a rental, they finally reached the rough area. By that time it was already around one in the afternoon, and the rough area was fairly expansive. The area was roughly twenty square acres of mostly dense forests and building foundations.

Due to this they decided to split up into two groups to look for him and would then meet back up by the foundations in the center around 4:30. The two groups consisted of Germany, Japan, Italy, Estonia, and Romano in one group and in the second group England, France, China, Russia, Canada, D.C., and Virginia.

The two groups checked nearly everywhere they could think of; in the forest, around the foundations, the few caves in the area. Sadly though, by the time it reached 4:30 they had still not found anything.

When it reached that time, they regrouped at the designated place and talked about what to do next. Germany was the first to talk, "Virginia, are you certain this was the correct place?"

"I swear this was the place where I found Confederacy! Mind ya it's a lot more overgrown then last time." Virginia said defensively.

"Vee, it's okay Virginia, we all make mistakes," Italy said.

"She has to be here somewhere; I just know it!" Virginia argued.

"Is there anywhere we forgot to check?" Japan asked.

"I know we checked every inch of the western half," D.C. said.

"And we checked everywhere on the East," Romano snapped. After this there was silence until France asked, "Did anyone check this spot?"

"Well we scanned over it, aru?" China said with a sigh, at this rate they could say good-bye to ever seeing America again. No one however wanted to admit to that.

After relooking over the spot, it was exactly five o'clock and there were still no clues. When they saw what time it was, they began to leave the spot, admitting to defeat. As they left however, they heard America scream.

When they heard this, they all began to look around for where the scream came from. After a second scream, they were able to locate the sound from a piece of ply-wood. Once they moved the wood however, they found a secret tunnel which lead to a basement.

"Well who wants to go into the dark, scary hole?" France asked.

"C-can we stay out here?" Italy asked while holding onto Romano; both of them trembling, afraid of what they'd find in there.

"Don't be babies," Virginia said scowling.

"Then you lead da," Russia said giving her a little push towards the hole.

"Um," she began trying to think of a reason not to.

Another scream came out and at last England pushed them out of the way and said, "If no one else wants to go down then I will."

One-by-one, they all followed the tunnel down farther and farther; every once in a while hearing America's scream or him whimper. At last they found a rotting away door with a dim light coming from the door's uneven bottom.

When they saw this, they all tensed for what was to be seen on the other side. At last they pushed the door open to find both Confederacy and America in a small, dark room. The only light in the room was the flickering of five small candles surrounding the two of them. America was tied to a low-legged table. Confederacy was standing over him, rocking a knife back and forth across his bare chest. With each rock, she would cut deeper and deeper with the knife; causing America to either scream or whimper as it cut through his flesh and into his sternum.

The group then lunged at her, carefully taking the knife away from her and out of America's chest while roughly pinning her to a wall. After carefully untying America's raw wrists and feet, they used to rope to tie her up and dragged her up out of the tunnel. All the while Confederacy kept yelling, "You're too late! All I need is for him to die, and he's a dead man walking."

With her out of the way, they turned their attention to America. As England began to check his vitals and found them dropping he yelled, "Someone get help!"

**And now for the cliff-hanger.**

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter ten:

Very slowly and carefully, the other nations moved America up through the tunnel to the outside. As they did this, China or one of the others constantly checked to see how he was holding out. His TPRs were dropping fast and every slight movement seemed to make him whimper or wheeze in pain.

While they did this, Russia, and D.C. waited above ground to make sure that Confederacy did not try anything. Confederacy was quiet for the most part in the beginning, and then she began to hum. Russia and D.C. allowed her to do this until she began to re-hum the song "Dixie." When she did begin to re-hum, D.C. told her to stop it. To this she looked up at D.C. for the first time and while smiling at him said, "So ya must be the District of Columbia, huh. It's been a long time. The last time I remember seeing ya, ya were only just a babe. Mind ya your still a little kid."

To this D.C. scowled at her and was about to respond when the others finally came out with America. Once he was out, they laid him down softly on the ground and continued to monitor him. As they watched, Russia came over and said, "I already called the authorities. They're sending a helicopter for America, which should be here shortly."

"And her?" Virginia asked looking at Confederacy. There was a pause to her question before finally being answered by Germany saying, "Let's just wait and see how America pulls through, Ja."

"And after that?" She continued.

"Well decide after we know about America," France said.

It only took a few minutes of waiting before the helicopter came for America, and by that time he barely had a pulse. The paramedics carefully loaded him into the helicopter and allowed England and D.C. to come with them. As they then flew to the nearest hospital, the others piled into their rentals and drove there; for the car with Confederacy, they had to make sure that she did not try anything.

It did not take the helicopter long to get back to the hospital, and soon had America in the surgery room to save him. About half an hour after they took America away, the other nations came to the hospital. Here they waited and waited for any news on how America was doing.

As the minutes turned into hours, the nations began to become even more worried. America was in very bad shape; being starved, cut, beaten, blinded, burned, and now having his chest cut opened. If he was a normal human, he would have most likely died long before now, but could it really kill America, the country? It's not like he would be the first nation to die.

Soon it was the middle of the night, and there was still no sign as to how America was doing. By now both of the Italys, D.C. and Virginia were fast asleep, and several of the others were on the verge of falling asleep.

The room they were in was rather quiet, but even so England whispered to France, "How much longer do you think this will take?"

In response, he looked back to the door, then France and said, "I don't know, but I'm hoping we hear any kind of news soon."

As they talked, Italy began to stir; so they stopped. Eventually, the time was five in the morning and the only one still awake was England. It was at this time that the doctor finally came out of the operation room to talk with them. The doctor looked tired, which was understandable since he had been working on America for roughly ten hours.

When the doctor walked onto the room, England got up and walked up to him. He then asked the doctor, "Well, how is he?"

To this the doctor sighed and said, "He came in pretty rough shape, but I think he'll pull through. We'll have to move him to a larger hospital once he's a little better and see how he does from there."

"I see, thank you," England began when he noticed some of the others begin to wake up. He then continued with, "Do you think we could see him?"

The doctor nodded and led the nations to his room. The room was rather small, so they were told that only five of them could be in there at a time and that America needed to get as much rest as possible. He then left, and a group of them entered the room to see him.

The first group to see him consisted of England, France, Russia, D.C., and Canada. They all had to admit that America looked quite different now that he was all bandaged, with several tubes bringing liquids in and out of him. They stayed in there for a while, looking over America and whispering; only to come out of the room when the others began to grumble about them taking too long.

America did not wake up until several days later, and even then it was only for several minutes at a time. For several weeks, all he could do was lie in bed and allow his body to heal. During this time, many nations and all of his states made sure to check on him and wish him well.

As the time went by, he did eventually get better. After a few weeks, he was able to get out of the bed for short walks as his bones healed and he regained his strength. Roughly a year later, his sight was almost back to normal; though he would never admit that it was now fuzzier when looking at things.

As for Confederacy, the others decided to keep her locked away until America was fully healed; figuring that he should have a say when it came to what to do with her. So for about one year she sat in a small cell, waiting for her warden, judge, and punisher to condemn her.

At last the time came for her and America to meet again. The two of them stood in silence as they looked at eachother. This lasted for several minutes until America said in a hoarse voice, "Are you still refusing to cooperate? I know that the southern states would like it if you came back."

To this she frowned at America and said, "We never did get along Yankee. Why should we start now?"

America sighed at this and turned to the men guarding the two of them and said, "Lock her back up."

The guards turned to America and asked if that was it. To this he said, "She may hate me, but I can't put myself at her level."

With that he left the cell room and compound, only to return once a year to check on her.

The End

**Hope you guys liked the story!**

**As always, please review!**


End file.
